


All I want is to be with you two

by Loulouche



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CanaryCorp, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, SuperCorp, supercanary, supercanarycorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulouche/pseuds/Loulouche
Summary: Kara has defeated Psi, but after a couple of days, the panic attacks are back. Lena is doing her best to be here for her girlfriend and help her, but that night, she wasn’t able to escape work and late meetings at CatCo. When she finally comes home to Kara, it’s almost 10 pm. It’s no surprise to her when she finds her girlfriend asleep on the couch. What she didn’t expect however was to find someone else with her.





	All I want is to be with you two

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x02
> 
> Kara has defeated Psi. With Alex’s help (and with no mention of mayo nel because he doesn’t exist) she found the inner strength to resist and beat her. But after a couple of days, the panic attacks are back and ever since, she’s had them on a daily basis. One week later, she’s slowly getting better, but she can barely sleep and she still wakes up from nightmares in the middle of the night.
> 
> Lena is doing her best to be here for her and help her, but that night, she wasn’t able to escape work and late meetings at CatCo. When she finally comes home to Kara (who’s been basically living with her for the past weeks) it’s almost 10 pm. It’s no surprise to her when she finds her girlfriend asleep on the couch. What she didn’t expect however was to find someone else with her.

Lena was sat in the back seat, frantically fidgeting while her private driver was driving her home. It was almost ten in the night and still, the traffic was insane and the car hadn’t moved for the past minutes. It seemed like National City couldn’t handle itself and fell apart every time Supergirl wasn’t here.

With a deep sigh, she reached for the doorknob.

“Miss Luthor, what are you doing?”

The driver was looking at her through the mirror. She looked back at him.

“I’m leaving the car. Can’t you see?”

The driver seemed surprised by her sharp tone. She didn’t mean to be so rude, but all she wanted was to join her girlfriend and hold her in her arms.

“I’d rather drive you home.”

“My building is less than a mile away, I can walk.”

The driver was about to speak again, but she wasn’t listening anymore.

“Have a good night, Archie.”

She grabbed the knob, opened the door and left the car.

She was walking as fast as possible. Her shoes were clicking on the pavement with every step, but she couldn’t care less. She wish she could just take off these damn high heels and run home.

When she finally arrived at her building, she barely answered the doorman’s polite salutation before entering and walking to the elevator. She felt like it took edges to reach the last floor and suddenly she regretted to have chosen this penthouse, even if the view on the city was marvelous. She was almost running when she arrived at her door and opened it in a rush.

As soon as she was inside, she dropped her bag onto the floor and jumped out of her heels. She walked to the living room and found it bathed in a comfortable dim light. In a second, she spotted a shape on the couch: Kara. But what she didn’t expect was to find another shape on the very same couch. The other woman was blonde too, but her hair was lighter.

She recognized her in an instant.

“Sara?”

She knew the woman had already heard her - anyone would have, and it was Sara after all, aka a former member of the League of Assassins - but she had called her name out of surprise.

Sara slightly turned her head to give her one of these genuine and beautiful smiles of hers.

“Hey…”

She was sitting on the couch, a blanket on her legs and another one on Kara’s body, whose head was resting on her lap. The Kryptonian’s eyes were closed and she seemed at peace like she hadn’t been for days while Sara was running her fingers through her hair.

Completely puzzled, Lena cautiously walked to the couch and stopped in front of these big blue eyes that were staring at her.

“What are you doing here?”

“I don’t even get a kiss?”

Lena staid silent. It didn’t take more for Sara to understand she wouldn’t get anything before explaining the whole situation.

“I’m sorry. I know I should have warned you I was coming, but I rushed here as soon as Alex called me and-”

“Alex called you?”

“Yes. She was worried about Kara, she said she needed me.” Sara stopped just a second before speaking again. “And she said you needed me too.”

Lena’s jaw suddenly clenched, but no word left her mouth.

“I called Kara as soon as I was on Earth 38 and she told me she was at your place. We talked and then she fell asleep. I didn’t want to take the risk to wake her up trying to reach my phone, which is why I didn’t warn you I would be here.”

“That’s fine, don’t worry. You did well.”

Sara felt better, nevertheless, she didn’t smile. Although Lena had said she shouldn’t be, she was worried she might be upset and mad at her.

“I’m sorry.” Lena really looked like she was. “I’ve had a very long day at work, I’m just tired.”

Sara nodded but didn’t say a word.

The room staid silent for a moment, Kara’s calm and steady breathing as the only sound. Lena was finally the one talking first.

“I’m just glad you’re here.”

This time, Sara completely relaxed when she heard the sincerity in Lena’s voice. She was almost caught off guard when the dark-haired woman leaned forward to kiss her.

It wasn’t a long passionate kiss. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but full of emotions and unspoken feelings. The kind of kiss Lena and Sara were used to sharing most of the time, even in days like this, when they hadn’t seen each other in weeks.

When they parted, Sara had a hard look on her face and her brow was furrowed.

“Alex told me for the most part what had happened and Kara gave me details. I didn’t want her to feel bad so I didn’t say anything, but why the hell didn’t you call me earlier?”

“I wanted to, but Kara refused. She said you had more important things to do.”

“More important things than taking care of my girlfriend when she’s having panic attacks almost every day because of a childhood trauma?”

Sara had a skeptical and upset look on her face and even if Lena didn’t show it, she was feeling the same about how ridiculous this whole situation was.

“You know her.”

“Sadly I do.”

Lena knew Sara didn’t mean the very first word of this sentence. But she also knew how frustrating Kara was when she thought her problems weren’t important and didn’t matter, even to the people who loved her the most.

As if she was waking up or afraid the two women would forget her, Kara shifted position with a small sigh. She curled up and her grip on the blanket tightened, squeezing her girlfriend’s thigh in the process. Both Sara and Lena smiled.

“I think it’s time to go to bed.”

Lena didn’t say anything but nodded at this wise statement.

She had already seen Sara knocking out men twice her size, but she was always impressed by how strong she was. She gently lifted Kara’s head without waking her and then picked her up with ease. The Kryptonian didn’t open her eyes but moaned and wrapped her arms around Sara’s neck.

The three of them went upstairs and walked to the room. As soon as Sara put Kara down on the bed and parted with her, she woke up in a panic and held tight on her neck.

“Don’t leave me. Stay with me, please.”

It was a heartbreaking pleading.

Sara questioned Lena with a look.

“Lena’s here and I think she hasn’t had dinner yet.”

“Lena?”

Kara turned around and opened her eyes to her other girlfriend, who immediately sat on the bed and took her hand. Lena looked at Sara when she talked.

“It’s okay, I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. All I want right now is to be with you two. That’s all I need.”

Sara smiled. Kara tried to, but she looked exhausted and her eyes were half-closed.

Her girlfriends joined her in the bed and pulled the sheets over all of them. Kara got closer to Lena and snuggled in her embrace when she took her in her arms. She took Sara’s hand to hold it against her chest.

With her two girlfriends right next to her, their two breaths on her skin, their two steady and calm heartbeats, she felt safe. Just for a moment, she felt like everything was alright and the world didn’t need her and she could lay her burden on someone else. She felt like nothing mattered except Sara and Lena.

The room was silent, but it felt good. The silence was their worst enemy in their lonely nights, but it wasn’t scary anymore when they were all together.

Sara pulled Kara closer to her and kissed her hair. With her free hand, she took one of Lena’s and held it tight. In response, Lena briefly squeezed it and pulled it to her lips to put a gentle kiss on it before hugging Kara again without letting go of Sara’s hand.

They stayed like this, all curled up together and their legs all tangled up, and soon, they were all asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this very short one-shot!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @louloutche where I post about SuperCanaryCorp from time to time and about other gay stuff all the time.


End file.
